pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Main Characters in Pokeumans Stories and Spinoffs
This page is a guide to all the main characters of the orignal Pokeuman story and its ever-growing number of spinoffs. Note that this page is for main characters only, and not for side characters or anyone else. It also does not include characters created for contest entries. Characters are listed in alphabetical order by series. The Original Story *Brandon Chan the Lucario in Pokeumans. Spinoff Stories *Will the Absol in Absolute. *AB the Riolu in AB's Tale. *Josh the Gallade in The Afflicted. *Alan the Zoroark in Alan's Story. *Alex the Charizard in Alex's Adventure. *Drew the... human (sort of) in Allegro. *Allen the Riolu in Allen's Story. *Amber the Shinx in Amber's Journey. *Andy the Quilava in Andy the Pokeuman. *Angel the Eevee in Angel's Story. *Faythe the Lucario in Apocalypse. *Kate the Arcanine in Ares. *Maya the Lucario in Aura Master. *Austin Keith the Umbreon in''' Austin's Story.' *Scorch the Charmeleon in '''Azure Inferno.' *Blake the Gallade in Blake's Legend. *Jakob the Growlithe and David the Growlithe in Blazing Friendships. ''' *Marvik the Blaziken in '''Blazing Madness. *Jess the Quilava in Bonding Souls. *'Bowser' the Blaziken in Bowser the Blaziken. *Eli the Joltik in Bugging Notion. *Marie the Kecleon in Changing Colours. *Sy the Charmeleon in Child of the Volcano. *Sean the Eevee in Chosen. *Claire the Monferno in Claire's Story. *Clyde the Blaziken in Claws of Fire. *Cecil the Bayleef in C-Sealed in Another Body. *Jorden the Zoroark in The Dark Side of Life. *Syran the Zoroark in Dark Path. *Zane the Hydreigon in Dark Mind. *Sarah the Kirlia in The Day I... *Brad the Charizard in The Day It All Changed. *Diana the Lopunny in Diana's Disaster. *Isaac the Lucario in Diverging Paths. *Josh the Scizor in Double X. *Ryan the Dragonair in Dragon Days. *Tony the Flygon in Dragon Path. *Adam the Shinx in Electric Eccentric. *Crystal the Riolu in The Fighter. *Jacob the Quilava in Fire Trail. *Jon the Quilava in Firey Resolve. *Nina the Larvitar in For The Truth. *Victoria the Togetic in Fly By. *Francis the Ditto in Francis the Ditto. *Mason the Combusken in Freeman's Spinoff. *Michael the Eevee in A Fresh Start. *Jacob the Treecko in A Grassy Life. *Rakurai the Emolga in Hatvikah. *Kirk the Scrafty in Hero. *Luke the ? in How Typical. *Reyna the Glaceon in Ice Tales. *Gabriel the Zoroark in Illusion Master. *Sam the Zoroark in Illusion of Reality. *Jack the Rattata in Jack's Ordeal. *Joren the Monferno in Jedijoren's Story. *Joe the Buizel in Joe's Story. *Alex the Mudkip in The Keiyo Series. *Faith the Floatzel in A Leap of Faith. *Lee the Quilava in Lee is Toasty. *Dai the Zoroark in Life's Illusions. *Jack the Luxray in Lightning Rift. *Lucas the Croconaw in Lucas. *Lucian the Ninetales in Lucian's Tale. *Mark the Gallade in Mark's Story. *Max the Lucario in Maxing the Lucario. *Cameron Taylor the bipedal Hippopotas in Messenger: A Pokeumans Story. *Krissie the Mismagius in Mind Ghost. *Sora the Ninetales in Mindwalker. *Joseph the Krokorok in My Crazy Life As A Pokeuman. *Lucas the Golett in My Pokeumans Story. *Axel the Lucario in My Pokeumans Transformation. *Greg the Servine in Nature's Prodigy. *Jon the Gardevoir in Of Elegence And Grace. *Doug the Reuniclus in One of the Pokeumans. *Sam the Zoroark in One of Us. *Kasey the Pikachu in The Organisation Within. *Alex the Zorua in Overwhelming Darkness. *Peter the Skarmory in Peter the Skarmory. *Haydn the Treecko in A Pokeumans Curse. *Leon the Golem in A Pokeumans Spin-off. *Luke the Poochyena in The Power of Darkness. *Stephan the Seviper in The Purple Serpent. *Pyra the Combusken in Pyra's Tale. *Ken the Umbreon in The Quest. *Adan the Leafeon in Randomshadowperson's Spinoff. *Brennan the Absol in Raving Impossibilities. *Renee the Espeon in Renee. *Amy the Jigglypuff in Rescue No. 301. *Ashley the Furret in The Rescuer. *Kyra the Eevee in Restless Wanderer. *Richie the Dewott in Richie's Rage. *Rikuto the Lucario in Rikuto's Tale. *Mason the Lampent in Rockstar. *Rocky the Gallade in''' Rockygallade.' *Cameron Stevens the Ampharos in '''Room 181. ' *Evan the Gallade in The Runaway Boy/Evan's Side Story. *Sakato the Vaporeon in Sakato's Mission. *Lea the Mawile in Shadow Grip. *Aaron the Zorua in Shadows of the Mind. *Lauren (Illuminate) the Ditto in Shapeshifting 102. *Wesley the Zoroark in Sharigan Blood. *Charlie the Gabite in Sharks on Land. *Eric the Shellder in Shellder. *John the Dewott in A Shell Feeling. *Rylee (Hybrid) the Umbreon (at first) in A Silent Hound's Cry. *Brad the Charizard in Sins of the Father. *Shawn the Bisharp in Slicin' and Dicin'. *Amanda the Pikachu in Sparkler. *Xoey the Quilava in Speed and Strength. *Karlee (Tora) the Glaceon in The Story of a Pokeuman. *Jake the Cacnea in Thorns. *Joanna the Zangoose in Trio of Elements. *Brendan (Light) the Riolu in Truth of Light. *Axel the Zorua in The Two-Faced Pokeuman. *Nicky the Poliwhirl in The Ultimate Team. *Sam the Vulpix in A Vulpixian Venture. *Nathan the Pidgeot in V2. *Tobias the Dewott in Warrior's Path/Warrior's Quest. *Savannah the Panpour in Water Wishes. *Zane the Riolu in Zane's Story. *Richard the Dewott (series is currently untitled). *Olive the Breloom in ?' *Syran the Espeon in '? *Kayla the Kangaskhan in ? (If anyone can help fill in the spaces marked with blanks that would be much appreciated.)